


Past, Present, and Future

by orphan_account



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Derrick is a bad guy in this, Ghosts of Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny is visited by the three ghosts of Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You've Been Warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters will be tagged as we go along. I wasn't going to do this...but, y'know...you only live once, gotta go where the muses take you. 
> 
> This will be updated pretty fast and I hope it will be done by tomorrow.

Sonny woke up in bed and his husband was missing. He looked confused as he sat up and heard a crash outside of their door. He ran out, thinking Will had hurt himself or something and then it hit him.

The last thing he remembered was being tired at the second club...he must have fallen asleep.

That meant he was dreaming. He walked out and saw someone standing their doorway and froze up, "Who the hell are you?"

"You don't recognize me from the pictures?!" the man laughed, a heavy Greek accent in his voice, "Why, I'm Yurgos, your great-grandfather!"

"You're dead," Sonny said simply, "I'm going back to bed," he said, walking into the bedroom and jumped back in shock when Yurgos was suddenly standing in the doorway.

"I'm giving you a warning, Jackson," Yurgos said, "Tonight you're going to be visited by the three ghosts of Christmas. You have an opportunity to change your future."

"What? Why would I change my future?" Sonny asked, "The club-"

"Exactly," Yurgos said simply, "Enjoy it, Sonny...and try not to go down this path you're on," he said.

"Whatever," Sonny said, "Where's Will?"

"He's at home, in your bed," Yurgos said, "Sleeping soundly with your daughter. They fell asleep watching a Christmas movie."

"Where am I?" Sonny demanded.

"At your new club. You fell asleep while doing your plans on Christmas Eve," Yurgos explained, "You promised to be home and they tried to wait up for you, but, well..." he shrugged.

Sonny pursed his lips, "Well, I'd like to wake up now."

"Jackson," Yurgos said seriously, "You aren't going to go home until you're visited by the three ghosts-"

"That's not real!" Sonny said, "It's just some stupid Christmas story...a-and I'm not Scrooge! I love Christmas!"

"Yes, but that's not the point of the story, you see," Yurgos said, "The point of the story isn't Christmas...it's to make sure you make the right choices and to not be a maláka."

Sonny thought for a moment, "Did you just call me an asshole in Greek?" he demanded.

"Well, at least you know a little bit about your heritage," Yurgos said, "Head their warning, Jackson," he said before disappearing.

"Too much coffee," Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose, "Way too much coffee," he said before flopping down in bed again, "I'm going to wake up and this will all be over. Then I'll get home and spend Christmas with them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used translate for the Greek word...if it's not right, it's not my fault. In advance, this is not a Sonny-hate fic, I love Sonny very much.


	2. Past

Sonny yawned as he woke up in the club and stood up. He grabbed his papers quickly and started to get up and froze when he saw Alex standing there.

"What the hell?" Sonny demanded. It wasn't the Alex he'd seen recently in the pictures he was sent...it was the Alex he remembered from when they were children in Texas.

"Hey, little bro," Alex smirked. Sonny knew that smirk...it was the one that meant he was going to pick on him.

"This is insane," Sonny groaned, "Let me guess-"

"I get to be the ghost of Christmas past? Oh hell to the yes," Alex jumped up, "Let's go, little brother."

"No way-" Sonny started.

Alex put his hand on his shoulder and suddenly they were in their childhood home.

"Oh God," Sonny groaned.

"I have a job to do," Alex said, "Just remember-"

"They can't see or hear me, I got it, I got it," Sonny sighed, running his hands through his hair, "I just want to go home."

"This is home," Alex said before walking over to where Sonny, six years-old, had fallen asleep on the house.

"WAKE UP, LITTLE BROTHER!" Alex screamed in his ear, causing him to yelp and fall off the couch.

Alex laughed, "It's Christmas, come on, wake up!"

Younger Sonny glared up at his big brother, "You're so mean," he said, "I'm telling mom."

"Now, now," Alex said, "No need to run to Adrienne. I'll go wake the twins and the parents," he ruffled his hair before running upstairs.

Sonny rolled his eyes and sat up on the couch. He wasn't jumping around like his older brothers he actually had self control.

"Okay, boys," Justin laughed as the twins drug them downstairs, "Give me a minute, I don't run like I used to."

"Come on, come on!" Vic laughed, "Hurry, daddy!"

"Come on, mommy, come on," Joseph yelled.

"Go ahead and go for it," Adrienne laughed.

The three boys ran to the tree, searching for gifts with their names while Sonny stayed back from the absolute madness happening before him.

Justin was used to this by now and laughed, grabbing a few for Sonny and sitting beside him, "There you go, kiddo, enjoy them."

Sonny grinned at him and opened them quickly and found notebooks and pens and his eyes widened before he smiled even wider, "Thanks, dad."

"It was Santa," Justin laughed.

Sonny just rolled his eyes and opened another one, "This is awesome," he laughed quietly, looking at the blue print paper he got him.

"Well, all you talk about is designing your own business," Justin laughed, "I figured you'd want this more than some kids toy."

Vic and Joseph's new toy car was then drive into the wall and the vase on the table crashed to the ground.

"Like that," Justin laughed quietly, "And it was Santa that figured that...not me."

Sonny pursed his lips, "Don't worry, dad, I won't tell Vic and Joey."

Justin nodded and ruffled his hair, "You're pretty wise for your age, you know that?"

Alex walked over and flicked Sonny in the ear before walking away.

"Alexander Kiriakis!" Justin scolded.

Alex's ghost jumped over to him, watching as his actual self went into the kitchen to secretly make hot chocolate, "I was awesome."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "And what lesson is this supposed to teach me?"

"How fun family is," Alex said, "How innocent you used to be...very happy."

"I was never innocent," Sonny said.

"Happiness is important, Sonny," Alex said, "Dad and Adrienne always made Christmas special...weeks of planning," he said, "You aren't treating this special time of year like it's very special for your family."

"I've been busy," Sonny mumbled as he watched his younger self start to draw on the blue prints.

"Busy, busy, busy," Alex pointed at him, "Always so busy, Sonny Kiriakis," he snapped his fingers and they were back in the club, "Damn, that was cool."

"Alex..." Sonny trailed off, "You're a ghost...did something happen?"

"Nah," Alex waved his hand, "I guess they just must know how much I like to pick on you and decided I should get to do it without even showing up."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Whatever, can I go home yet?"

"Not yet," Alex laughed quietly, "Have fun," he said, shoving him down in the booth and Sonny blacked out.


	3. Present

Sonny blinked as he woke up and held his head, wincing, "He's such an asshole...even when he's not really here," he sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Okay...let me have it."

"Hey, buddy," Chad smirked, spinning around on the new bar stool.

Sonny glared at him, standing up, "You? Seriously?"

"Hey, I'll tell you how it is," Chad said simply, "Well...where should we go first?" he thought about it and smirked, "Oh, I know," he said, snapping his fingers.

Will was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Look at that," Chad said, "All alone on Christmas Eve because his own husband is too busy to spend time with him...or too angry. Or both, actually," he leaned on the wall, "Y'know...if I had a family like this...I wouldn't waste it. Most of mine are dead or don't want me...you have it all."

"Is that why you screwed me over?" Sonny snorted.

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU!" Chad yelled suddenly, causing him to jump, "Actually, it is. It's about you. It's about you being a damn hypocrite, Sonny."

"Shut the hell up!" Sonny yelled.

"Sorry to be harsh," Chad laughed, "But isn't that what you've been? Think about yourself, Sonny. Honestly? My best friend right there," he gestured to Will, "Is an insecure idiot."

"Don't call him an idiot," Sonny said quietly.

"He doesn't believe in himself. He's embarrassed that he got fired and you're making him feel like shit about it," Chad said.

"No, I'm not," Sonny went silent, staring at Will, "I'm not."

Chad smirked, staring at him, "Think about it, man," he sighed, "I know you aren't doing it intentionally...but you're holding a damn huge grudge while you're keeping a secret of your own."

Sonny swallowed, staring at Will, "Is he okay?"

"Just a headache," Chad said, "For now."

"What do you mean for now?" Sonny demanded, staring at him, "What's going to happen? Chad, tell me."

"I can't," Chad said simply, watching Will, "I don't like it when he cries though...makes me sad."

Will sat up, rubbing the tears on his sleeve when Ari started yelling "DA" from the other room and he ran in quickly.

"Hmmm..." Chad said, leaning on the wall, "Let's do a little jump, this was earlier."

Sonny stared at him and the room practically fast forwarded. He watched as Will and Ari decorated the tree in fast motion until the time came to a stop of Will and Ari lying on the bed as Ari jumped around.

"Okay, okay," Will laughed, turning on the TV, "Let's just watch Frosty and wait for Daddy Sonny to get home, okay?"

"Da Son," Ari cooed.

"Yes, I know," Will laughed, turning on the movie and helping Ari to stop jumping, "Calm down, sweetheart, Christmas isn't until tomorrow."

Ari flopped down and cuddled close to him as the movie started.

Will glanced at the clock nervously and saw it was eleven but turned back to the movie quickly. He sighed when he saw that Ari was asleep already with her thumb in her mouth.

"Merry Christmas, Sonny," Will said quietly, closing his eyes as well.

Sonny stared down at them and tried to touch Will's face.

"He can't feel you," Chad said simply, "Well," he looked at the expensive looking watch on his wrist, "My time is almost up," he smirked, holding Sonny's shoulders roughly and transporting them back to the club, "One more, buddy," he said sadly before disappearing.

Sonny swallowed, sitting down.

 _What the hell did you mean by "for now"?_ Sonny thought, looking confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, not a Sonny-hate fic, that's Chad's take on the whole situation. As you might have noticed, the ghosts in this story aren't dead. I can't recall if they were dead in the original story...but they obviously aren't in this one. Well...except maybe one.


	4. Dark Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter emotionally tore me up, that's why it took a little longer.

Sonny sat at the table with his head in his hands as he thought about what Chad tried to say...trying to think what he meant.

"Hi," someone said quietly.

Sonny looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Will, "Will? You're the last ghost?"

"Well," Will sat down across from him, "You always said you wanted me to be a part of your future."

Sonny stared at him, "Why are you acting like that didn't happen, Will?"

Will stayed silent.

Sonny swallowed, "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"You aren't meant to," Will sighed, standing up and snapping his fingers, "Well, let's get going," he pulled out a list, "First is...three months ahead."

"You have a list?" Sonny demanded.

"I have to show you the important things, apparently," Will sighed, snapping his fingers.

Sonny watched as Will walked out of Paul's room, waving as he did.

"You know Paul?" Sonny whispered.

"I'm interviewing him, at this time," Will sighed, watching the scene before them, "Come on," he said simply as his real self got in the elevator. He snapped his fingers and they were downstairs.

"Who is that?" Sonny looked confused.

"Just the bellhop," Will sighed, leaning on the wall and watching as Derrick waited outside the elevator, "I never even saw him coming..." he trailed off, "Derrick, that's his name."

"You never noticed him, what do you mean?" Sonny asked, "Will?"

Will stared at the scene as the elevator dinged. As soon as it did, the ghost version of Will closed his eyes.

"Oh...hi," the real Will said awkwardly, moving out of the elevator to step around him.

Before he could, Derrick grabbed his arm.

"Um...can I help you?" Will asked, trying to pull his arm away.

Derrick laughed quietly, "I've been watching you, Will Horton."

"I, uh...sorry, I don't know you," Will laughed nervously, still trying to pull his arm away.

"Well, I know you," Derrick pinned him on the wall, "I've wanted to do this for a long time."

"What the hell?" Sonny demanded, looking at the ghost of Will, "Will, what the hell is happening?"

"It's not happening yet," Will sighed, opening his eyes.

Derrick moved to kiss his neck and started to suck on it as Will tried to shove him away.

The real Will kneed Derrick between the legs and took off running. He ran out the door, breathing heavily.

Will snapped his fingers and suddenly they were back in the apartment.

"What just happened?" Sonny demanded, "Will, what the hell just happened?"

"The worst is yet to come," Will said cryptically, sitting on the desk.

"Get off of there," Sonny said simply, "That's not your desk...not this version of you, at least."

"You're right," Will sighed, "Not anymore."

Sonny shook his head as he watched himself play with Arianna and smiled slightly when she called him "da."

"I miss that," Will whispered, smiling slightly.

Sonny glared at the ghost, "You really turned into a cryptic person."

"I have to," Will said simply as the real version of himself walked in. His hair was a mess and there were tears in his eyes...and his ring was off from interviewing Paul.

"Where have you been?" future Sonny asked, "Will, I've needed to go to the club for _hours_ and you weren't here."

"I'm sorry," Will said breathlessly, "I ran all the way home."

"That's not me," Sonny said, "I would ask you what's wrong...I-I would check on you."

"Not if you continue down the path your on," ghost Will said simply, watching the scene.

"What happened to you?" Sonny demanded, "You know what? I don't have time..." he trailed off when his eyes fell on Will's hand, "Where's your wedding ring?"

"I-I..." Will choked out, "In my pocket," he took it out quickly, "See?"

"Why don't you have it on?" Sonny asked.

"I didn't want it to get dirty," Will whispered.

Sonny studied him, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Will demanded.

"Will...you have a hickey on your neck," Sonny swallowed, "Your wedding ring is off and your clothes are a mess...are you _kidding me_?"

"Sonny, you don't understand-" Will started.

"Are you..." Sonny trailed off and then picked up Ari, "Time for a nap, sweetheart."

Will put his ring back on quickly as he sat on the couch. He put his head in his hands, tears finally overflowing.

Sonny walked back out, "Just answer one question."

"What?" Will asked quietly.

"How long?" Sonny demanded, "How long has this been going on?!" he yelled.

"Sonny, nothing is going on!" Will yelled, standing up, "I swear. If you would just talk to me-"

"I have to go to the club...I can't...I can't deal with you right now," Sonny laughed bitterly, walking out.

Will sat on the couch and started crying.

"No, no, no," Sonny said quickly, looking like he wanted to cry, "I wouldn't...I wouldn't do that. No, I...I-I want to talk to you, let me talk to you."

Will didn't say a word and just snapped his fingers and they were in the park, at night.

"I actually...think it might be best for you to meet me in the park tonight, Paul," Will sighed, sitting on the bench, "It would be...easier. I'll explain everything later."

Sonny stared at the scene and then his eyes widened when he saw Derrick, "No," he said instantly, "No, no, no, no, no...this isn't happening. This is some kind of sick _joke_ -"

"It's not a joke," ghost Will said quietly, staring at the scene, "This is just a few months later...we're not talking anymore at this point...barely holding on. Your club is in the pits, you took money out of our account..." he trailed off, "I was mad...and your dreams were dead," he shrugged, "You refuse to take money, so we're broke...probably getting evicted soon," he pursed his lips, "Well, you and Ari."

"This is a joke," Sonny said, "I-I'm not like this, Will. I would do anything to protect you-"

"I can't help it if you're out of character, Sonny," ghost Will said, "Maybe you don't realize it...I don't know what it is," he shrugged, "But like your great grandfather said...this is a warning."

Derrick walked over to the real version of Will and put the knife to his neck, "Hello, Will," he said in his ear.

Will sighed, "I think you know what comes next, I shouldn't make you watch it," he snapped his fingers and the scene suddenly changed.

Will was on the ground, bleeding with his clothes a mess as well.

"H-He..." Sonny trailed off.

"Then he killed me right after that," Will said, "It's amazing the amount of pain the body can withstand and then one deep cut with a knife and it kills them."

"No," Sonny ran over, "Will, wake up...Will."

"Same rules apply, Sonny," ghost Will said simply, "I can't see or hear you. Well, at that point it'd be useless anyways."

Paul ran in and his eyes widened, "Oh God," he choked out, taking out his phone, "I need an ambulance...Salem park...he's been stabbed...there so much blood-" he choked out.

"It was too late," Will snapped his fingers and they were back in the club.

"You're dead," Sonny choked out, reaching out to touch him but his hand went right through him, "You're the only one who is actually..."

"Not yet," Will said, "A few months. Only the good die young, right?"

Sonny stared at him in shock, "What happens next?"

"I die," Will purses his lips, "You, uh...you become a mess. The club goes in the toilet and Chad gets everything. You and Ari move into the Kiriakis mansion," he trailed off and snapped his fingers, "Last one, Sonny," he said before disappearing.

"I hate you!" a blonde teenage girl ran downstairs, "Don't touch me, I hate you!"

Sonny stared in shock as an older, worn down version of himself ran downstairs after her in the mansion, "Arianna, just wait a minute-"

"It's your fault he's dead," Ari choked out, "Mom told me all about what she read in the news. You said he was mugged...you never told me that y-you just didn't believe him about that guy. He even told mom when he visited about that man and you didn't believe him!"

"I'm sorry," Sonny choked out, "I couldn't tell you that-"

"I hate you," Ari choked out before running out the door.

"Ari, wait," Sonny whispered, following her.

"I want to wake up now," Sonny choked out, "I want to wake-"

* * *

Sonny sat up in the booth, the paper sticking to his face and breathing heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this. I don't know what Derrick's future is on the show...I just find him suspicious and I planned for this to happen in the dark future, I just didn't know who to use. Since Derrick is the one we know the least about, I decided to use him. Nothing against Derrick, if he does turn out to be a good guy.


	5. Fixing the Future

"Will?!" Sonny yelled as he ran into the apartment, "Will!"

Will woke up and blinked a few times, "Sonny?"

Sonny ran into the bedroom and hugged him tightly.

"Okay," Will said, his voice muffled by his shoulder, "Are you okay? You were mad at me yester-"

"Shh," Sonny said, "Just...Just give me a minute to hold you, okay?"

Ari woke up and Sonny picked her up quickly, hugging both of them.

"Sonny," Will pursed his lips, "Did something happen?"

"I'm not mad anymore," Sonny said, kissing him quickly, "I'm sorry about overreacting and being late," he sat on the bed, still holding Ari.

"I'm sorry too," Will whispered, "I was just-"

"Embarrassed, I know," Sonny said, kissing him quickly, "We're both sorry, we both forgive each other," he said quietly, "I have more to tell you...but it can wait until after Christmas. Let's just enjoy today, okay?"

"Sonny?" Will asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Sonny asked.

"It's, uh...it's one in the morning," Will said, "I'm definitely not ready to face the day yet."

"Right, right, sorry," Sonny said, "Just let me get dressed for bed."

"I'll go put Ari in her bed, she konked out," Will stood up, taking her from him, "Sonny?" he asked from the doorway, "Are you sure nothing happened?"

"Nothing you'd believe," Sonny laughed quietly, pulling his shirt off.

Will gave him a confused look before shaking his head and walking out of the room.

* * *

"Okay," Will said, the day after Christmas after they finished cleaning up, "I have to go...a project-" 

"No!" Sonny said quickly, grabbing his hand and pulling him back in.

"Sonny?" Will looked confused. 

Sonny took a deep breath, "Will, I...uh, have something to tell you. My ex came into town while you were gone, his name is Paul, he's a baseball player. He kissed me, but I shoved him away. Okay?" 

Will stared at him, "What?" he demanded. 

"I know, I should have told you sooner and I'm sorry," Sonny said, "Please, just-" 

Will sat down in shock and messed with his hands nervously.

"Is there, uh...anything you want to tell me?" Sonny tried.

Will pursed his lips, still messing with his hands, "I signed an agreement, I'm not allowed-" 

"Okay, uh...then don't tell me," Sonny said, "I'll guess." 

Will looked confused, "Are we playing charades?" 

"Technically," Sonny said, "But you're not telling me...so come on. It's an article, right?" 

Will nodded. 

"Is it a bad article?" Sonny asked.

Will shook his head no.

"Uh...you looked really upset about Paul," Sonny said, "It's about Paul isn't it? It's an article about Paul?" 

Will blinked in shock, "How did you know?"

"I'm just...good at reading you, I guess," Sonny said, sitting down and rubbing his back, "I love you...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Paul."

Will stared at him before hugging him tightly. 

Sonny hugged him back, wrapping his arms around his waist, "You know what? I'll walk you to the hotel room. Let me call Abigail and I'll walk you there." 

Will stared at him before snapping out of it, "Right, uh...Sonny, it's not that far-" 

"No!" Sonny said quickly, "I want to walk you there. I'm going to walk you there...uh...I'll pick you up too. Stay in Paul's room, call me when you're done-" 

"Sonny, are you okay?" Will asked, "You're freaking me out-" 

"I just...want to spend time with you," Sonny said, already texting Abigail, "Just...she'll be here in a few minutes. I'll make you some coffee and toast." 

Will stared after him, "Sonny-" 

"I just...feel like I haven't been giving you enough attention," Sonny shrugged, "I've been so wrapped up in the club a-and I needed to realize how important you are...and how important Ari is." 

"Sonny-" Will tried again.

"I-I mean, I should listen to you more," Sonny said as he turned on the coffee maker, "I should have let you explain-"

"Sonny, I'm trying to talk right now," Will sighed, "You're acting insane!" 

Sonny walked over and sat down, "I just...had a change of heart," he wrapped his arms around him, "We talked...all the secrets are out in the open. This is good, right?" 

"Yeah," Will bit his lip and finally leaned against him, "Okay...you can walk me to work."

Sonny grinned and kissed him deeply.

* * *

Sonny saw Derrick at the front desk and walked Will over to the elevator, his arm tightly around him, "Try not to be objective...now that you know who he is, okay?" 

Will sighed, "You're still acting really weird, Sonny."

Sonny kissed him quickly, "Have a good day at work...I love you, okay?"

"I love you too," Will said awkwardly, "How are you not being weird about this? I'm interacting with your ex and-" 

"It's fine, it's fine," Sonny said, "I trust you. Text me when you're done, okay? We should really get a second car...wait, no. We should save the money for a while. Trust fund for Ari-" 

"Sonny," Will said, "I have to go to work now." 

"Okay," Sonny kissed him again and waited until Will was on the elevator and the door was closed before he turned around and saw Derrick still at the desk. He walked over and pinned him on the wall. 

"What the hell, man?!" Derrick yelled.

"Will Horton is my husband," Sonny growled, "My name is Sonny Kiriakis. My last name means a lot in this town. If you ever so much as look as him, I will get you killed. If you even think about touching him, I'll kill you myself," he growled, "Got it?"

Derrick blinked in shock and nodded quickly.

"Good," Sonny let him go and smiled, "Glad we came to an understanding."

* * *

As soon as Sonny got the text from Will, he was outside and in his car. He was glad the hotel was onto a few minutes away. As soon as he parked, he got out of the car and ran through the doors, just as the elevator doors opened and Will walked out.

Sonny threw Derrick a glare and walked over, grabbing Will's hand and pulling him out the door, "How was work?" he asked. 

"Uh...fine," Will said, "Probably another day of interviewing and then I'll be able to finish the article," he explained, "I'll tell him that I'm your husband after my last interview." 

"Good idea," Sonny nodded, opening the door for him, "Let's get home."

Will sighed, "You're acting so weird." 

"Good weird though, right?" Sonny called as he got in the other side of the car.

Will stared at him before shaking his head and laughing quietly, "I guess so." 

Sonny kissed him as they got in the car. 

"You're so crazy," Will snorted.

"Crazy in love," Sonny tried.

"You're so cheesy," Will laughed, "But I love it."

"I love you," Sonny said, kissing him quickly, "You know that, right? You know how much I love you?" 

"Okay, calm down, I know," Will laughed quietly and held his hand, "Let's get home and see our daughter." 

"Yes," Sonny said and then sighed under his breath, "Merry Christmas."

Will raised an eyebrow when he heard it and shook his head, staring out the window.

_I married a dork,_ Will thought, rolling his eyes.


End file.
